12 Rounds 2: Reloaded
12 Rounds 2: Reloaded (also known as 12 Rounds 2 and 12 Rounds: Reloaded) is a 2013 American action film directed by Roel Reiné, and also produced by WWE Studios. The film stars Randy Orton, Tom Stevens, Brian Markinson and Cindy Busby. It is a sequel to the 2009's 12 Rounds starring John Cena. Unlike the original which saw a theatrical release. The film was released on direct-to-DVD and Blu-ray in the United States on June 4, 2013. Plot Paramedic Nick Malloy (Randy Orton) and his wife Sarah (Cindy Busby) are going home after a movie, when an accident occurs. Nick attempts to aid and rescue the victims: a young boy and a wife and husband. Despite Nick's efforts, the wife dies; this shatters Nick completely as it never happened in his career. One year later, Nick and his fellow paramedic Jay Thompson (Colin Lawrence) are going to work when they get a call from an abandoned building site where they find a dying citizen. They attempt to revive him, only to find the number 1 stitched on his stomach and a bomb, but Nick receives a call, is asked to step outside the ambulance after answering it. He then finds himself playing a game called 12 Rounds by Patrick Heller (Brian Markinson), moonlighting as a mastermind and using Sarah as a pawn. Before the ambulance explodes, killing the citizen instantly and setting Jay on fire, although he survives. For Round 2, Nick receives a text message which leads to a parking lot where a car waits for him. Round 3, Nick must find a clue in the car. Nick finds a matchbox with Palace Hotel written on it. Driving frantically to the hotel, Nick takes an alternative route. An enraged Heller threatens to detonate the bomb under the car, Nick manages to reach the Hotel with two seconds to spare. Round 4 begins in the Hotel. Nick converses with the hotel manager (Charlie Kerr), who is wearing a white top with a cue ball on the front with the number "4" on it and a key that dangles around his neck. Realizing this the 4th round, but Nick assumes that this could be a hint. Nick attacks the manager to steal the key. Nick must find a room that will give him all the answers. Leading to the clues, Nick finds out it's room 44. Inside the room, a young boy, Tommy Weaver (Tom Stevens), is having fun with a prostitute named Amber (Chelsey Reist). Round 5 begins when he enters the room. Nick ransacks the room and gets in a fight with Tommy and the prostitute. Before the phone rings in the room which is Heller. He orders Nick to bring "it with you" and get into a car parked next to Tommy's. Nick notices a tattoo on Tommy, the same as the calling card of the mastermind. However, as Nick takes Tommy out of the room, on the way Nick gets in a fight with the security guard but escapes. Nick puts Tommy in the car next to his, Nick finds a black glove with some coordinates leading to the Intersection of Grant and Sherwood Street. During the trip, Nick learns that Tommy has a parole anklet by following his DUI arrest. Heller blocks the signal to the anklet so that Nick can stay focused on his timed mission. During the trip they stop halfway because both Nick and Tommy can hear a cell phone in the vehicle's trunk. They both open the trunk to find Tommy's lawyer, Roberta Shaw (Rachel Hayward), dead. For round 6, they must go to Grant and Sherwood intersection. They find a telephone booth. Heller tells them a series of events that leads them there. Tommy finds out this is the street where he had an accident following his DUI arrest. Meanwhile, Nick puts the pieces of the puzzle together, and finds out he was at the right place at the right time. The accident at the start of the film, Tommy was the young boy, the woman who died was Patrick's wife (Janene Carleton). However, Tommy tries to escape, finding 2 police officers and tries to turn himself into them, but Nick catches him, engages and defeats the officers and steals their police car. Chased down by police they take an alternative route until they meet a dead end with police cars. They escape by driving up into the parking garage building. When they reach the top they find are cornered by Detective McKenzie (Venus Terzo), whose is investigating a case involving the Governor. The woman tells them to play his game to discover and his true intentions. Round 7 and 8 they must reach a sugar factory. This is how his father (Sebastian Spence) got into the government Tommy finds his father buried in raw sugar. Nick drives a tractor to stop the overflowing of the sugar. Meanwhile, the cops take care of Round 9. Heller appears and shoots Tommy's father. Round 10 begins with Sarah, but Tommy uses a tazer on Nick temporarily taking him out. Round 11 begins in front of a club called Karma. It turns out the boy who died in the ambulance worked here. Heller gives 2 glass bottles to Tommy containing some alcoholic beverage. One of them is poisoned. Tommy drinks one, presumes he will die now, then laughs hysterically but Heller pours the contents of the other bottle, igniting it leaving Tommy to die. Later that night, Final Round, Heller has Nick and Sarah tied up in the back of his SUV and calls 911 and tells emergency services that there will be an accident at Grant and Sherwood Intersection. Nick breaks free and fights Heller, by helping himself and Sarah escape, before Heller shouts 'Diana' and the car explodes. Nick and Sarah are inside an ambulance, Detective McKenzie thanks Nick and Sarah for their help and saying, 'It's Over'. Cast *Randy Orton as Nick Malloy *Tom Stevens as Tommy Weaver *Brian Markinson as Patrick Heller *Venus Terzo as Detective McKenzie *Cindy Busby as Sarah Malloy *Sean Rogerson as Detective Sykes *Colin Lawrence as Jay Thompson *Chelsey Reist as Amber *Sebastian Spence as Governor Devlin Weaver *Janene Carleton as Diana Heller *Sean Owen Roberts as Kid / Valet *Charlie Kerr as Hotel Manager *Rachel Hayward as Roberta Shaw *John Wardlow as Judge Donald Perlmutter *Jason Diablo as Bomb Squad Man *Jesse Hutch as Swat #1 *Kyle Cassie as Tech #1 *Patrick Gilmore as Tech #2 *Sophie Lui as TV Newscaster *Mike Ching as Homeless Guy *Cecilia Willmer as Club Girl External links * Category:Films Category:2013 release Category:WWE Studios films Category:12 Rounds series Category:Randy Orton films